


Marry Me?

by earpsolano



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, I don't know, Kids?!, Marriage, Roisa Trash, literally the fluffiest thing ever, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Luisa have been together for four years and Rose decides it's time to ask the one question which will change her life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

After another long day at work, Luisa opened the door to her and Roses apartment and stepped inside. Rose was off work today so Luisa expected to see Rose sat on the couch, the tv playing or a magazine being read. But tonight was different. All across the apartment, candles where lit, making the room have some sort of magical glow. A smile instantly appeared on Luisas face. She slipped out of her heels and closed the door of the apartment behind her. She looked around the apartment for any sign of Rose but the red head was no where to be seen. As Luisa walked into the lounge a huge smile spread across her face. This was the definition of romance, a scene from a soppy movie, one that everyone cries at the end off. Luisa was usually the one giving these romantic gestures but clearly tonight was different. As Luisa walked to the middle of the lounge, something caught her eye. A single red rose had been placed in the centre of their glass coffee table. Luisa walked over to the rose and as she got closer she saw a note tied around the stem of the flower. She carefully untied the note from the stem of the flower, avoiding the thorns. 

'At 8:00 meet me at the place where lightning first struck, where there were fireworks. Wear something nice ;) Ro' 

Luisas smile grew at Roses cheesey code for the swimming pool across the road from the bar in they first met in. The 'one night stand' they had both gone out for lasted ALOT longer than one night. Four years and two months to be precise. She put the note back on the table before walking into her bedroom. Luisa walked over to the wardrobe but before she even opened it she mentally went through the clothes inside the wardrobe and chose the outfit she was going to wear. She opened the wardrobe and searched for her tight fit green dress, that stopped just above the knee. Rose loved that dress and Luisa loved how confident she felt in that dress. As the door of the wardrobe slid open, she saw that the dress she was thinking about. It had been placed on a separate rail from the rest. Rose knew she would wear this. Luisa took the dress and on the hanger was another note. 

'Blow the candles out before you leave or this place may be in flames when we get here <3' 

Luisa smiled at the note as she pulled her work clothes off and the dress on. Luisa loved how Rose knew what she was going to wear beige she did. Luisa searched through the bottom of the wardrobe for a pair of substantial heels because the height difference between her and her girlfriend, as cute as it was, it wasn't fair. It gave Rose an advantage to give sneaky kisses and Luisa couldn't reach Rose without her noticing. Even with heels Rose was still taller but that wasn't going to stop Luisa trying. After finding the biggest heel she could, Luisa brushed her hair through and fixed her make up. She walked out the bedroom and checked the clock, seven thirty, it was only a twenty minute drive away so Luisa had ten minitues to relax and think about what Rose was doing. But the second she entered the main room the glow of the candles reminded her that she had a hundred odd scented candles to blow out. 

***

Luisa stepped out of the cab at exactly 8:00 and quickly walked around to the pool. As she walked around the corner, her heels clicking against the floor as she did, her eyes fell upon her beautiful girlfriend. Rose was wearing her classic red dress, the one she was wearing when she first met her girlfriend. She was stood by the edge of the pool, which was also surrounded by candles. Luisa smiled as she looked down to the marble floor and her eyes came across a trail of rose petals to where Rose was stood. Slowly, Luisa followed the trail to where Rose was stood, waiting for her. 

"Hey." Luisa whispered, wrapping her arms around Roses waist. Pulling her closer and removing any space that was once between them. "What's all this?" Luisa whispered into Roses ear, even with her heels she still had to stand on her tip toes to get close enough Roses ear.

"Well, your the spontaneous romantic one in this relationship, so." Rose said placing a quick kiss on Luisas soft lips. "I thought we should switch things up." As Rose said this, her hands ran down Luisa arms and eventually into her hands. Their fingers intertwined as Rose pulled Luisa closer to the edge of the pool, into a circle of candles and petals spread across the floor. Rose turned to face Luisa and took a deep breath as she was about to start something that was guaranteed to end in tears.

"I'm going to assume you remember this place." Rose said looking at the pool then back at Luisa who had a smirk forming on her face.

"How could I forget. Is that why we're here?" Luisa asked looking longingly at Rose.

"Not exactly. I'm here to be romantic as fuck and to remind you of all the fluffy crap we've done over the last four years." 

"Wow fluffy crap! Great start on the romance babe!" Luisa said through laughter. Romance wasn't Roses strong point but up to now she'd done alright. The candles and rose petals are always a great place to start. It was a classic romantic movie trick.

"Shhhh. Trust me, your gonna cry." Rose said pulling Luisa around to a small, round table a few metres away from them. 

"What is that your goal tonight? Make me cry?" Luisa asked as Rose led her to this table.

"Trust me, that's not the only thing I'm gonna make you do." Rose said with a wink, making Luisa shudder. As they walked over to the table, Luisa noticed there were three tables. One on each side of the pool, excluding the one they started at. Each table had something placed on it and the table was surrounded by candles. Rose stopped in front of the table and her hand removed it's self from Luisas as she walked around the red head to see what was on the table. A drawing. Luisa picked up the drawing and smiled as the memory came flooding back like a tidal wave. 

***

"Lu, stop moving!!" Rose half yelled half laughed as Luisa rolled over for the thousandth time in the last hour. 

"Just let me see it." Luisa whinned as she crawled across the bed over to where Rose was lying. 

"It's not finshed yet." Rose said putting the piece of paper on her chest so Luisa couldn't see it.

"That's so childish." Luisa said with a grin as she climbed on top of the red head. "Give me the drawing. Now." Luisa said with the sternest voice she had.

"Nope." Rose said, flashing her perfect white teeth at her girlfriend who was now straddling her.

"Fine then. You leave me no choice." Luisa smiled as she pressed her fingers into Roses side, causing the red head to let out a squeal. Luisa continued to tickle Rose until she could hardly catch her breath. "You ready to give me the drawing."

"And you called me childish?" Rose panted.

"What? Me sat in my bra and underwear, on top of my girlfriend, who happnes to also be in her bra and undies. That's childish?" Luisa said leaning down and pressing her forehead against Roses.

"You fucking tickled me." Rose whispered and Luisa sat up once more.

"You have five seconds to give me the drawing I've so patiently been waiting for, or the tickling will start again." Luisa said this and Rose tried to keep a straight face as the countdown started. "5...4...3... Are you really going to do this?...2...1 and a half...1... Last chance..." Luisa placed her fingers on Roses side. "A half...tickl-"

"Okay okay!! You win!! Don't fucking tickle me!" Rose yelled whilst trying to get out of Luisa grip.

"Then give me the drawing." Luisa smiled triumphantly as Rose handed over the drawing. Luisa quickly got off Rose and looked over the drawing. Rose had drawn Luisa with so much detail, catching every dimple and freckle Luisa had. Rose had an incredible talent and Luisa couldn't believe they had been dating for nearly a year and she hadn't told her that she could draw like this. If Luisa hadn't come across a box of drawings when they moved in toghter last month, she may never have found out.

"Babe, this is amazing." Luisa said placing a kiss on Roses blushed cheek.

"No it's not. It's still not done." Rose said taking the drawing back.

"Do you have to finish it now?" Luisa asked as Rose went back to shading in the drawing.

"I guess I could take a break, why?" Rose said placing the drawing on her bedside table.

"Because I've been waiting for an hour to finish what you started." Luisa said brushing her lips against Roses.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that." Rose said against Luisas lips. "And I didn't start that, you did!" 

"I don't care who started it, but I'm gonna finish it."

 

***

 

"Where did you find this? I thought I'd lost it..." Luisa said once she'd pulled herself from the memory. "You took it last week didn't you?" Rose didn't need to anwser as the grim stiched on her face said it all. Rose laced her fingers with Luisas and pulled her to the next table. 

"What is this?" Luisa asked as they approached the next table. "See if we can make our girlfriend cry night?" 

"No, it's the let's treat my girlfriend with some cute memories and tease her later for crying night." Rose said quickly brushing her lips over Luisas before stepping out of the way of the next table. Luisa walked up to it to see a small white stone, shapped like a heart placed upon the table. With her hand that wasn't connected to Roses, Luisa picked up the stone and ran her fingers over the smooth edges, triggering another memory.

 

***

 

"Babe!" Luisa called over the sound of the crashing waves in the distance, hitting the stones beneath them. "Come look at this!" Luisa called holding a small stone in her hand. Rose skipped across the pebbles over to where her beautiful girlfriend was stood.

"It's a stone?" Rose said, confused why she has been called over here to look at a stone.

"It's not just a stone. It's shaped like a heart." Luisa said, turning the stone and holding it up for Rose to see.

"I don't know what hearts your looking at but that does not look like a heart." Rose laughed as Luisa kept turning the stone to try and make Rose see it. 

"How can't you see it?!" Luisas voice was getting high pitched as she tried to make Rose see what she saw. 

"You know what i think the stone looks like?" Rose said wrapping her arms around Luisas waist.

"What?" Luisa whispered.

"A pair of tits from a birds eye view."

"Rose!" Luisa said escaping Roses grip and gently hitting her arm but the laughter showed she was kidding. 

"What! It's true!" Rose laughed as Luisa dropped the stone. "Hey, why did you put it back?" Rose said, picking the stone back up from the thousand of stones below them.

"Cause, I was gonna give u my heart but clearly, you don't want it." Luisa smiled, sticking her bottom lip out.

"God, your such a drama queen!" Rose said through the laughter. She placed the stone in her pocket and walked over to Luisa, pulling her into an embrace and gently kissing the top of her forehead. 

"I love you." Luisa whispered into her girlfriends hair. Rose pulled her self back to look at Luisas face. Her heart rate accelerated and her eyes soften. That was the first time either of them I said I love you. They both though it, but this was the first time it had left their lips.

"I love you too." Rose whispered and Luisa relaxed. They both leaned in and brushed their lips over one another. They kissed all the time, but this was different, they were in love.

"Let's go home." Rose said, breaking the kids as she stepped away.

"Why? I was kinda enjoying this." Luisa said, batting her eyelids.

"If we go home, I can show you just how much I love you." Rose said with a wink, still walking into the distance. Luisa very quickly caught up with Rose, their hands lacing toghter as they walked back across the beach.

 

***

 

"You kept the heart stone?" Luisa laughed as her eyes filled with tears. 

"Of course I did." Rose said wrapping her arms around Luisa from behind, resting her head on Luisas shoulders. "Are you crying?" Rose asked as small smile formed on her face.

"No." Luisa said, dabbing the water from her eyes. 

"Okay then." Rose said, twisting her fingers around Luisas wrist, pulling her towards the last table. This table was different than the other two. It had more candles and petals surrounding it, creating a fairytale glow. As they approached the table Luisa noticed a CD player sat on the table. As they entered the circle of candles Rose turned around.

"Wait here, just one second." Rose said, quickly placing a kiss on Luisas cheek before running over to the CD player and pressing play. She quickly skipped back over to Luisa just as the music began. 

"Dance with me." Rose said holding out her hand as 'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry started to play.

"Really?" Luisa smiled, taking Rose hand and pulling herself closer to Rose. Wrapping her arms around Roses neck as Rose wrapped her arms around Luisas waist. They swayed as they both recalled the last time they danced to this song.

 

***

 

"This should be our song." Rose whispered into Luisas ear as they moved in time with the music. 

"Your saying a song that's being played at your cousins wedding, should be our song?" Luisa asked Rose as they danced in the middle of the marquee.

"I just thought the lyrics summed us up, don't you think?" Rose asked and Luisa listned to the lyrics being blasted over the speakers.

"Your right." Luisa said, resting her head on Roses shoulder. "This can be our wedding song too." 

"So we're getting married and stealing my cousins wedding song?" Rose gently laughed as Luisa tensed in Roses arms. "Calm down, Lu. I didn't mean right now. But we have been together for three years now, it's gonna happen at some point right?" Rose whispered.

"Yeah." Luisa whispered as the thought of marriage made her want to puke. She'd been through one failed marriage and hadn't even thought about marriage again. But if that's what Rose wanted, then marriage it was. Luisa would do anything for Rose and Rose would do anything for Luisa because, as the song said. They loved each other unconditionally.

"I get an engagement ring though, right?" Rose whispered and Luisa nodded.

"If that's what you want." Luisa repiled.

"All those ass holes at work keep pointing out their rings, 'oh I'm engaged look how much my fiancé loves me.' It's bullshit." Rose said into Luisa hair. 

"It's not a competition you know?" Luisa laughed.

"I know, but I'm gonna win." Rose said pulling away from Luisa as the song ended.

"And how's that?" Luisa asked with a grin.

"Cause I've got you."

 

***

 

They both swayed with the music as the song replayed over again. Roses breath became shorter and her palms began to sweat as she took a step back from Luisa.

"I'm warning you. If you thought this was cheesey, you have no idea what's about to hit you." Rose spoke over the gentle hum of the music as Luisa stood still, slightly confused by Roses words. Rose took one last deep breath before hitching her skirt up her leg, allowing her to get on one knee. Luisa put her hands over her mouth as Rose pulled a small box from her bra and opened it. Inside a shining diamond ring sat, waiting to be worn. 

"I don't know why but everyone, including you, assumed that you'd be the one to do this. Maybe it's because you've done this before or maybe it's the fact that I'm more girly then you. Whatever it is that made people think that. They're wrong. I've always know that I was going to be the one down on one knee. As we both know, when it comes to emotions, I'm not the best at displaying them. Some emotions I don't even register. But you. You have given me a thousand new emotions to feel and understand. You have a million more emotions than anyone I've ever met and I've never had stronger feelings for someone in my life. I never believed in love and considering my childhood you can't blame me. But you changed that." Roses voice started to break and crack as the tears began to fill her eyes. Luisa was already in floods of tears and struggling to contain the smile on her face. "You are everything to me and one day when we look back and tell our grandkids about this moment, your going to tell them how much you cried. Your going to tell them the greatest love story that has ever been told. Your going to tell them how that hot girl in the bar wearing the red dress changed your life. Your going to tell them how you found your happy ever after. All you have to do is say yes." Rose took a breath in and tried to compose herself. She had no doubt that Luisa would say yes but she still couldn't say the next line in her little speech without the tears spilling.

"Luisa Alver. Will you marry me?" Rose said through the tears as she knelt in front of a hot crying mess she wanted to call her wife. Luisa had forgotten how to speak for a second as she looked down at Rose, who had become blurry thanks to the tears.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Luisa said, her voice raw. Rose took the ring out the box and with shaking hands placed the finger on Luisa finger. They wrapped their arms around one another and closed the space between them, both smiling so much it hurt.

"I told you you'd cry." Rose said into Luisas hair and Luisa let out a small laugh through the sniffling tears. They held each other for what felt like hours as their heart beats and their breaths synchronised and became one. After the tears stopped spilling down their faces, Rose pulled away from the embrace and gently wiped a few stray tears from her fiancés face. 

"I love you and I'm sorry." Rose whispered, her fingers tracing Luisas jawline. 

"I love you too, but what are you sorry for-" Luisa was half way through her words when Rose gave her a gentle push and Luisa fell backwards into the pool. Rose laughed as Luisa stood up in the pool and flipped her soaked hair back. Whilst Rose laughed Luisa swam to the edge of the pool and pulled Roses ankle back, leading to Rose falling into the pool next to Luisa. 

"Lu, are you serious?" Rose said as she emerged from the water.

"You started it." Luisa said playfully pulling Rose in and brushing her lips gently on her fiancés. 

"You know what?" Rose said against Luisa lips.

"What?" Luisa asked, their lips parting, but their foreheads still connected. 

"If anyone asked me where I thought I'd be with my life five years ago. I wouldn't have said that I would be in a pool, on a Friday night, fully dressed with my fiancé." Rose said placing another quick kiss on Luisas soft lips.

"Well, I can help with the fully dressed part." Luisa said and they both laughed. The last four years had looped back to the beginning. This pool, a Friday night and not being fully dressed. This time was different though. This was no one night stand. This was love. Something Rose and Luisa would have no matter what. Because their love is unconditional.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of cute Rosia. 
> 
> Any and all comments are really appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
